Conventionally, there is strong need to wish to make one's figure centered on the periphery of the abdominal region appear trim. As technologies to meet this need, for example, structure of clothes described in Japanese published examined application No. Hei 5-77761 may be listed. The conventional clothing structure is provided with stretchable portions which stretch in accordance with the stretching direction of muscles. When a wearer wearing this clothing performs an exercise, the stretchable portions act in a manner that restricts the muscles corresponding to body parts being exercised, thus attaining a shape-up effect of the body part.
Many people are interested in shaping up the periphery of the abdominal region. For example, awareness survey on 400 people's attitudes toward shape-up of the periphery of abdominal region conducted by the present application inventors presented results that: approximately 85% or more people answered “strongly desired” and “somewhat desired” to a question “Do you want to reduce your protruding abdominal region?” On the other hand, as for concrete measures for shape-up, answers like “taking care of eating” (54%), “performing abdominal and back muscle exercises” (37%) were obtained.
Here, intentional exercises such as the above-mentioned abdominal and back exercises have to be continuously performed to provide the shape-up effect. However, the situation is that even people having an interest in shape-up have difficulty performing the intentional exercises continuously. Taking such viewpoints into consideration, in conclusion, there is a problem with the above-mentioned conventional clothes that a wearer cannot obtain the effective shape-up effect if he/she does not do any intentional exercise continuously.
The present invention has been devised in order to solve the problem and aims at providing bottom garment giving a wearer a shape-up effect of the periphery of the abdominal region of the wearer without intentional exercises needed.